Recently, consumers of video content have benefited from a variety of technologies that improve the recording and viewing of video streams. Set-top boxes (STBs) and digital video recorders (DVRs) may allow a user to browse listings of upcoming video programming through a dynamically updated programming guide. DVRs may allow for the recording and playing back of video programming.
Users of STBs and/or DVRs may desire to search for video programs. For example, a user may desire to enter keywords to search for video content. In existing STBs/DVRs, the keyword search may be performed to locate programming in which the title of the program matches the entered keywords.